A girl
by wwerroxs
Summary: What happens when the legend killer is heartbroken? Who will he trust? Will he ever fall in Love again? What happens when a girl comes into his life? Will he fall for her?
1. Heartbroken

Summary- What happens when the legend killer is heartbroken. Will someone come to heal his heart? How will this one girl change his whole life?

"Come on randy, you have to forget about her. I mean she cheated on you with an asshole. She doesn't even deserve you man" John said trying to cheer his best friend up.

"I know man, but I really loved her. I can't believe she would do this to me" Randy said trying to hide his tears.

"Nothing is going to happen by just crying and thinking about that slut randy" John said almost yelling.

"I don't know how to forget about her" he said covering his hands over his face.

"You know what you need to forget about her and that's final" he said almost screaming at Randy.

"Maybe you need to just think things through man" John said leaving randys locker room. And leaving randy all alone.

**Randy's POV**

After John left the whole room was silence. So many thoughts ran through my head like; why did she cheat on me? I really loved her and gave her everything, and this is what I get. She's probably with him now. What does he have that I don't?I was so frustrated at myself. Why couldn't I forget about her? I eventually gave up and stormed out of my locker room. I wanted to go back to my hotel room but couldn't because I had a match today. I decided to go and stretch and get ready for my match.

It was the night of the draft and things were chaotic and hectic. Randy didn't even know who was getting drafted, he was just to caught up on his things. Randy decided to go apologize to John for getting him pissed off.

" hey man I'm sorry if I pissed u off" he said patting john's back.

" ohh hey dude, ahh don't worry bout that I was only trying to cheer you up" he said.

" thanks bro I don't know what I would do without you" Randy said.

"Probably die" he said laughing

" yeahh I think so too" Randy said laughing as he patted his back.

From a distance a redheaded girl was running their way. Her deep curls were all over her face as she ran.

"OMG John" she said jumping on him and giving him a bear hug.

" Maria? What are u doing here" he said hugging her.

" what u didn't hear? I got drafted to raw again" she beamed.

" what are you serious?" he said excited.

"Dead serious" she said hugging him once again.

" omg I can't believe it. Finally my best friend is with me again" he said

" hey I thought I was your best friend" Randy said jokingly.

" well I was first" she said sticking her tongue at him and laughing." I don't think we met properly before; Hi I'm Maria" she said holding her hand out.

" Hey and I am Randy" he said smiling at her and reaching her hand to give a handshake.

" well I better get going nice meeting you guys" she said " oh yeah John I have another surprise for you"

"Huh two surprises at the same day this must be my lucky day" he said winking at her. "So what's the other surprise?"

"Someone else is also going to be drafted to raw by supplement draft" she said waiting for him to guess who.

"Really?. Well that's great but who is it" John said scratching his finger on his head.

"its" she said really quietly. "MICKIEE" she screamed.

"WHAT! Really omg where is she?" he said still shocked.

"She couldn't make it tonight, but know that she's on raw you can tell her how you feel about her" she said nudging him.

"Wait, you like Mickie as in Mickie James? How come you never told me man" Randy said

"See I was his best friend first" Maria said laughing. "He's like in love with her every since we three were in raw. He wanted to tell her but she moved to Smackdown and a couple months later so did I."

"Oh i see but where was I, I was always on raw?" he said a little confused

"Remember man you had that terrible injury" John said.

"Oh yeah now I remember" He said.

"Well anyways I'll see you guys around, Melina's calling me. Ohh and Randy good luck on your match tonight" She said as her green eyes looked into his blue ones.

For a second Randy got lost in her eyes "ohh. Ye...yeah thanks, see ya" He said stuttering back.

They all said bye and went there opposite directions. He totally forgot about Kelly when they three were talking. As Raw was coming to an end it was time for Randy's match. The match was a really intense one, but at the end the viper conquered victory over Edge.

"Great match bro" Jeff hardy said as he patted Randy's back

"Hey thanks" he said all sweaty and exhausted.

He then saw Kelly with her new boyfriend Cody Rodhes. His heart sank. It was one thing for her to breakup with him but now she was with one of his once closest friends. She looked at Randy for a second and then looked down as she walked past him. Randy was doing just fine until she came across him. His mood suddenly changed to all depressed and sad when he should be happy he won his match.

Just then he saw a redheaded girl waving at him. It was Maria. He waved back and saw her mouth the words "You were great out there" as she gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and said "thanks". As he walked off a smile graced on his lips.


	2. A night out

The following day John and Randy decided to go out and see a movie. It was a dark Friday night and there was nothing better to do then watch a movie. They both got out of their hotel room and headed out. Randy was a wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a striped cardigan, and John was wearing blue jeans with his favorite black hoodie on. Randy didn't want to go out tonight, but decided to go for his best friend. He didn't want to ruin his fun because of him. They planned on watching the movie Paranormal Activity 2. It was the perfect time to watch a scary movie; it sort of went with the climate outside. They both got in their car and drove to the movie theatre, which was about 15 minutes from their hotel.

"Ahh, the perfect day to watch a movie with my perfect date" John said with sarcasm, and linking his arm with Randy.

"HAAHHAHA" he said hysterically and stopped "No you're not funny" he said in his normal deep voice.

"Hey don't lie I'm the funniest guy you will ever know" he said with a smirk

Randy was laughing as he said " Nah I'm funnier but yes you are funny, funny LOOKING"

"You know I have feelings." John said holding his hand on his heart. "And that comment hurt" he said all femininely.

"Haha I don't know what I would do without you bro" he said.

"I know I know, stop complimenting me so much, im starting to blush" he said slapping Randy on the back.

Randy looked at his best friend and just laughed. They got inside the theatre and got on line to get the tickets. After getting the tickets they went to the food court to get some popcorn. And guess who they see there... Its Maria and Mickie buying popcorn. They had one large popcorn in their hand and 2 drinks. Mickie was wearing a green short jacket with blue ripped jeans and a comfy looking hat; Maria was wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans with a red scarf. John noticed them and went to greet them. Randy followed after him. John was really nervous, because it was his first time seeing and talking to Mickie in person, after such a long time. he took a breath and went towards them.

"Well well well, look who we have here" John said tapping Maria's shoulder.

"John? Hey what are you doing here" she said hugging him.

"What does it look like, here to watch a movie" he said laughing and hugging Maria back. As he was hugging Maria his eyes and Mickie's just connected and Mickie blushed and looked down.

"Hey Randy" Maria said smiling

"Hey Maria and Mickie" he said looking a little down.

Mickie also said hi to him.

"No hey from you Mickie" John said looking at her.

"Hey John, long time no see" she said as she gave him a warm tight hug.

"Yeah I know eh, we have so much to start" he said winking at her. which made Mickie giggle.

"What's up with you" Maria said nudging Randy "The legend killer is never like this, all sad and stuff"

"Ohh no Im fine" he said as he faked a smile.

" So what movie are you girls watching" John asked. "Oh wait lemme guess some chick flick like twilight or shit" he said laughing with Randy.

"hhahahahaha" both the girls laughed and stopped at the same time and Mickie punched John and Maria did Randy.

"owwww" Randy said holding his arm. "Why did you hit me, John's the one who said it"

"You laughed with him so too bad, deal with the pain" she said sticking her tongue at him.

"So what movie are you guys watching" Randy said still holding his arm. and pretending to be in pain

"Not working on me" Maria said with a smirk.

"And for your guys information we are going to watch Paranormal Activity 2" Mikie said proudly folding her arms to her chest.

"Oh you guys are soo Brave" Randy said not really paying attention to the name. "Wait did you say Paranormal Activity 2" he asked

"Uh yeahh why" Maria said back.

"Oh we are watching that too" Randy said staring at John who was looking at him.

"So umm, you guys wanna go together?" John asked.

"Go with you guys, that called us scardey cats" Mickie said with a attitude.

"Yeah puleasee, we would never" Maria said with attitude also.

"Um okay" John and Randy both said confused at the attitude.

"Joking guys" They both said laughing. "Lets go" they said linking there arms with theres.

They all went inside the theatre and took there seats. Mickie sat next to John, then came Randy and then Maria. Every time the scary parts were coming Randy and John both covered there faces and started sinking in their seat so the girls wouldn't see them. They were more scared then the girls. Actually the girls werent even scared at all especially Maria. Mickie did get scared a few times and held on to John. Soon they were closer then ever. Maria looked over and saw them eye to eye and so close together. She thought it was the closest thing ever. Randy noticed Maria not looking at the screen and turned to see where she was looking. He saw John and Mickie and remembered the time Kelly and him did that. Every time he saw a couple like that it reminded him of him and Kelly. His heart soon sank, and all the memories of him and kelly started coming back to him. He thought he forgot about her today and everything was going good until that happened. Randy then turned to look at Maria who was watching the screen with her arms wrapped around her body. He then gave her his jacket like a gentlemen and placed it over her shoulders. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He did the same.

After the movie ended they all headed to go into there car. It was colder then ever now, and almost midnight.

"I really had a great time today" Mickie said as she looked into john's eyes.

"Me too" he said still staring at her.

"So uhmm can I drop you off" he asked politely.

"that would be awesome but me and Ria came together." she said a lil disappointed.

"Well I came with Randy too" he said looking at Mickie. " hey Maria can you drop Randy off on your way" John said turning to her.

" umm yeah sure, I don't mind" she said looking at Randy.

"So you going to drop Mickie" he said

"yeah so I'll see you guys later" he said

as he said that Randy gave him a thumbs up. And Maria shouted "GOOD LUCK" as loud as she could as she giggled. Mickie heard that and just blushed as John gave a glare of ur gunna pay for that to ria. Maria just grinned and took Randy's arm to her car. Maria sat in the driver's seat and Randy in the passenger seat next to hers. He looked over her and she was putting her seatbelt on.

"ready to go" she said as she smiles brightly.

"Ready when you are" he said

"Okay let's go then" she said as she turned the radio on and went off.

Just then the song grenade came on. Those lyrics stuck in his head. It explained How his life was like at this moment. Maria changed the radio station because she saw him and how his face changed mood. Then California girls came on by Katy Perry. Just then Maria started singing the lyrics

I know a place  
where the grass is really greener  
warm, wet and wild There must be something in the water.  
sipping gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees undone  
the boys break their necks tryin creep a lil sneak peek on us

just then Randy turned to her and just laughed.

"hey I don't sing that bad yanno" she smirked

"yeah your right you don't, but you just started singing out of nowhere" he said still laughing

"well let's see u try singing huh" she smirked

"Miss kanellis are you actually challenging the legend killer" he said as he gave her one of his famous smirks, and made his legend killer pose.

"well I guess I am, by if the legend killer is to chicken I under" he cut her off before she could finish  
he started singing

California girls were unforgettable Daisy dukes ,bikinis on top, sun kissed skin so hot  
we'll melt your Popsicles ohohohohho

Maria burst out laughing so hysterically.

"omg stop Randy, my ears there burning" she said as she attempted to cover her ears. Just then he came closer to her ears and sang louder

"stop" she said laughing hysterically and putting her hand on his mouth to cover his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes to go to American idol" he said laughing with her.

"Oh yeah you def. Win" she said with sarcasm

just then she parked inside the hotel and they reached. They both got into the elevator and a awkward silence filled the room. There rooms were on the same floor. When they came to Maria's room which came first.

"I had a real fun time. She said to him  
"yeah me too" he said looking in her eyes.

"I bet Mickie and John are still having fun" she laughed

"yeah I bet" he laughed

"so I'll see ya tomorrow or something" she said looking up to the viper.

"Yeah see ya bye" he said as he smiled and his blue eyes looked directly down on hers, and walked to his room.

Maria stood there and watched him from the back. She sighed and walked into her room.


	3. Best Friends

It was Saturday morning around 10'o clock when Maria's alarm rang.  
"ughh shut up" she whined at the alarm clock and threw a pillow at it  
ringggg rinnnnnnnnng rinnngggg it kept going  
"ughh" she said yawning and getting up to stop her alarm.  
She headed to the bathroom straight after. She hung over the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She just stood there thinking. After a good 5 minutes she finally took her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. While she was brushing her phone rang and she got a text. While still brushing she went to her room to see who it was. It was Mickie. The txt said "wanna come over later". She smiled and texted back with one hand on her phone and the other holding the toothbrush, she wrote " sure around 12ish?". Mickie texted back "iite ;) see ya in a few".  
Maria then went back to the bathroom and after she finished brushing, took a shower. After that she wore, dark denim skinny jeans and a pink cardigan with a black shirt under. Her hair was in her normal red curls and she put slight eyeliner on and mascara. After that she went to her kitchen to get some breakfast. She sat in front of her TV and American Idol came on which reminded her of randy. When he started singing in the car and mentioned going to American idol. A smiled graced on her lips as she watched the show. Around 11:58 or so she left her room with her bag and went to Mickie's room; which was a floor under hers.

Ding dong ding dong went the door bell. After the third bell Mickie opened the door.

"Heyy girly" Maria said giving her best friend a hug.

"Hey boop" Mickie said more hyper than ever, and jumping up and down as she hugged back.

"Ok, now why are you so hyper" Maria said laughing at her best friend who was still jumping up and down.

"Because I have so much to tell you" she said all girly while biting the tip of her finger.

"Wait" she said thinking, then realizing as she screamed "OMG watt happened with you and john! You have to tell me everything, every single detail, did you guys kiss" as she went on and on

"Omg I'll tell you everything if you shut up" Mickie said laughing at her excited bubbly friend.

"Ok I'll shutup now" she said sitting next to Mickie on her bed.

"Well, first we drove back home" she said as Maria cut her off.

"Wait he took you home? I thought he would've token you somewhere romantic" she said

"I was getting there Maria" Mickie said.

"Oh right.. Ok.. Sorry go ahead" Maria said quickly

Mickie was about to say something when Maria said

"No more interruptions from me" she said smiling sweetly.

"Ok you know what I'm going to do to keep you quiet" Mickie said putting her hand over Maria's mouth "this"

"Ok so after we got at the hotel, he said he would be right back. He left for like 10 minutes, and I thought he wasn't coming back. Just when I was about to leave he grabbed my hand and stopped me. He then took my hand and we started to walk outside. I didn't know where he was taking me but, when we got there it was the beach. The beach had like a little picnic thing going on with candles all around it. I was like so shocked and happy.

"awwwwwwwww" Maria said as she mumbled from Mickie's hand.

Mickie giggled and let go of her hand which was on Maria's mouth.

"Yeah, and we ate and stuff, and then he took out this scrapbook. It was filled with old pictures of all three of us. And then there was a page about his love and there were all pictures of me on it. Then he looked at me and we kissed" Mickie squealed at the ending.

"OMGG Micks I'm sooooo happy for you" Maria said hugging her best friend tight. "What he did was so romantic, and you guys make a really cute couple"

"I know girl I'm so happy too" Mickie said happily

"So you guys are like together together rite" Maria said

"Yeah he asked me yesterday night" she said a lil shy

"awwwww" Maria said making her hands form a heart.

"so how about you, you gunna tell Randy" Mickie said

"Micks I told you not to talk about it, around here, especially now that were on raw" Maria said whispering a little.

"But were in my room no one can hear us ria" she said

"Yeah but still" Maria said

"No buts, so anything happen" Mickie said nudging Maria playfully.

"No nothing, he still loves Kelly, I could see it in his eyes" Maria said looking a little sad.

"aww don't worry he'll fall for you soon, if you want I can make him" Mickie said punching her fists together.

Maria was laughing " No thank you macho Mickie, I guess I could still be his friend right" Maria said looking at Mickie.

"Of course hun, but you never know what can happen" Mickie said reassuring her friend.

"I know, but I also know for a fact, what I want is never going to happen" Maria said "but its ok you know, whatever" she said shrugging he shoulders.

"Anyways, got any plans for today" Maria said, changing the topic.

"well, me and John are going to dinner tonight" Mickie said "you wanna come?"

""Yeah sure and mess up your guys date, how wonderful" she said sarcastically.

"hahaha" she said with sarcasm

"but I'm serious, you could come" Mickie said

"no why would I come, it's a date with you two lovers" Maria said making kissy faces too Mickie  
Mickie was laughing at Maria's expression

"well anyways I'm going to go see your lover, he told me he wanted to tell me his love life too" Maria said laughing and nudging Mickie.

Mickie giggled and said "Kay but you gotta tell me what he says"

"Will doo" Maria said winking at her at getting up to leave.

"See ya later alligator" Maria said blowing her a kiss.

"hah bye" Mickie said Pretending to catch her blown kiss and then she laughed.

Maria left and went back 1 floor to go to johns room. She rang the doorbell and Randy answered

"Maria?" Randy said in his deep calm voice

"oh Randy hey, is John here" Maria asked.

"uh no, did you need anything from him" he asked.

"well he sorta told me to come by today, to hang out and talk" she said

"ohh so come in then" he said smiling

Maria laughed and said" uhh thanxs"

Randy let Maria in, and she sat on the couch.

"Want anything to drink or eat" randy asked politely

"no thanks" she said looking at him. "Where did John go anyways"

"he went to get some food from the store across the street" he said sitting next to her. "don't worry he'll be back soon, he left for a pretty long time" he said looking at his watch

"ohh I see" she said looking at her phone and feeling Randy looking at her.

She then looked at his face. His crystal blue eyes were staring directly at her sparkling green ones. He looked down after a while. Maria also felt awkward and looked down. She thought to herself "why did u do that" to fill up the awkward moment she said

"hey wanna scare John" she said with a devilish smile.

"What?" he said

"I said you wanna scare John" she said LOUD

"first of all ouch that was my ear, secondly why are you soo random? And third why do you wanna scare him" he said laughing.

"well first I spoke loud cuz you couldn't hear me the first time, second, everyone loves my randomness including you and third cuz he never told me he asked Mickie to be his gf!" she said

" hey everyone doesn't like your randomness I don't like your randomness" he said sticking his tongue at her. " and what? Mickie and John are together? Since when?" he said.

" yeah I know he couldn't even tell his best friends" she said pointing to both of them

"oh it's on" he said evilly

"yes" she said with a evil smile

they both made a plan to scare john. They found the perfect plan. They both got all the things ready and were waiting for John to come. They got into their positions. Maria was lying on the couch with red blood (ketchup :P) all over herself and pretended to be dead. Randy was a few inches away from her holding a knife that had red ketchup on it. The plan was to make John think rant killed her.  
Just then they heard the knob turned and were ready for action.

"Yo Randy I'm back" he said coming into the living room

"WHAT THE FUCK Randy" he said looking at Maria and then Randy who had a psycho demented look on his far like he was going to kill him.

"I killed her" he said with a scary looking expression on his face.

"what the fuck is wrong with you, she was my best friend what did she do to you, you asshole" he said in tear. And anger mixed. He ran to Maria and held her head and started crying. He looked down in her until

"BOOOOOOO" she yelled

Maria stood up and started laughing hysterically and Randy stood next to her and did the same.

"good job Randy" she said giving him a high five

"you too.. Who knew you were such a good actor" he said winking at her and giving her a hug.

"WHAT THE HELL" John yelled as he got up

"gotcha" Maria and Randy said at the same time.

"what the he'll is wrong with you guys" John said

"shut up mr James" she said giving him a hug "aww your so sweet you would actually cry if I died" she said smiling at him

"omg you guys, just cuz I didn't tell you, you guys really scared me, I hate you guys" he said hugging Maria tight.

"I wanna join the love too" Randy said joining the hug and laughing. It was John Maria and then Randy on top of Maria. He felt something spark in him. Something that didn't happen to him in a Long time. It was such a weird feeling he thought. But he just shook it off.

"I know I'd never hate you guys" he said laughing "no matter how wierd or random you guys are"

they all laughed and talked the rest of the day basically. John told them all about the date and how he told her and even showed them the scrapbook. It was a fun day with just friends. They ate pizza, watched movies and feel asleep on the couch. Maria was in the middle of Randy and John asleep. Her head was tilted on randy's chest, and john was laying down on Maria's leg.


	4. Chillin'

It was the next day, around 10 o clock, and all three of them were still asleep. John was lying down on Maria's thigh, Maria's head was on Randy's chest and Randy's head was tilted on top of Maria's. Randy's eyes slowly started to open. He tried to move around put felt something on him. He opened his eyes fully and noticed Maria on his chest. He tried not to move so she wouldn't wake up. He was stuck there. He looked down at her and smiled. He couldn't help but smile as parts of her hair were on her face. He slowly lifted the parts of hair on her and put it back on her hair, and away from her face. As he touched her face he felt something. Something like yesterday. That spark. Just then John was staring at him.

"what are you doing" John whispered

"huh ohh nothing" Randy said moving his hand from Maria's face.

"Why were you touching her face" John whispered confused and hoping not to wake up Maria.

"I wasn't I was ju-" he said and stopped as he felt Maria waking up.

Maria was slowly opening her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw a scary grinning John staring at her. She jumped.

"Omg what are you trying to do scare me just when I wake up"

she said laughing and getting up and making Randy free. She then noticed that she was on Randy the whole night."Omg I'm sorry my head was on you" she said a lil embarrassed. "I didn't mean too, you could've pushed me off you yanoo" she said laughing.

"Hey I might be the viper but I'm not that mean, and it was no problem" he said laughing and smiling.

"anyways I better head out now, I had a lot of fun yesterday you guys, we should do this more often, next time with Mickie" Maria said winking at John

"yeah we should, except not the scare the John part" John said laughing.

"No def. that part" she laughed "bye guys" she said leaving for the door.

"Bye" Randy said. "Bye" John said.

Maria left and John was staring at Randy with a weird look on his face.

"So now tell me why where you touching her face and plus smiling at her" he said nudging him.

"What woah nothing like that, her hair was just in the way" Randy said

"Uh huh, you could lie but not to me" John said winking at him playfully.

"Dude, chill is nothing like that" Randy said stuttering.

"Okay dude chill, I was just joking" John joked.

"Good" Randy said.

X-X-X-X-X

Maria was walking up to her room, when she bumped into Mickie.

"Hey Maria" Mickie said looking at her messy hair and sleepy face. "Where you coming from?"

"Hey, oh just John's room, we had so much fun yesterday" she said yawning

"What! John's room?" she said almost screaming

"Uh yeah, what's wrong with that?" Maria asked confused

"You guys were together?" Mickie asked disgusted

"No and Randy was there, girl you should've came, that would be extra fun" Maria said smiling

"Oh my gosh thank god, I thought you and John you know" Mickie said relieved

"What the fuck, Mickie ewww your mind is so gross, and with John what the hell, he's my best friend and your boyfriend!" Maria said disgusted and gagging.

"I don't know I just thought" Mickie said laughing.

"Ewww" Maria kept saying.

Mickie was laughing "hey you wanna got to the mall today, I have nothing to wear to dinner with John" she said dreamily.

"Yeah sure, you know I never say no to the mall." Maria said excited

"yeah I know, so text me when you are ready, I'll come by your room" Mickie said

"sounds good" Maria said "see ya in about an hour or so, bye" she said leaving to get to her room

Maria got up to her room, took her key out and went inside. She put her bag down and headed straight to the bathroom. After getting dressed; she wore black skinny jeans and a green and white striped cardigan. She was excited to go to the mall, but instead of thinking about that she thought about last night. How much fun they three had. How she slept on top of Randy's chest. It felt so right and she smiled at the thought of it. She really had strong feelings for Randy, even when she was on Smack down. She would watch raw just to see the viper in action. Her thoughts were interrupted when her doorbell rang. She answered the door and there was Mickie.

"Hey, sorry I could've texted you but my phone was dead" Mickie said showing her, her dead phone.

"No problem Micks, you're always welcome here. So wanna go now or in a few" Maria asked letting Mickie in.

"Uhh not now about in a few" she said looking at her watch.

"Cool with me" Maria said sitting next to Mickie on the couch.

"So what were you guys doing yesterday without me" Mickie said pouting.

"Nothing really, just talked, scared John, watched movies and talked about you" Maria said laughing.

"Oh ic" Micke said.

They talked for about an hour and so and headed to the mall. They found the perfect outfit for Mickie to wear on her dinner date with John. It was a blue strapless dress and it looked perfect on her. She also got the perfect pair of heels that were black. Maria got a pair of blue ripped skinny jeans that were so hot. They shopped for about 3 hours. They were so exhausted that they headed back to their hotel. They went back to Mickie's room, and Maria helped Mickie get dressed. Maria did Mickie's hair; she curled it and she let Mickie borrow her silver chain. She looked so pretty and beautiful. Maria soon left the room at about 6, and John was about to come at 7.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Let's skip to the dinner date with John and Mickie. They were at Red Lobster

"You look amazingly beautiful Mickie" John said holding her hand over the table.

"Why thank you, so do you" She said giggling.

"So what are you planning on eating" John said

"not so sure yet, what about you" Mickie said looking at her menu

Just then the waiter came by and asked for their orders.

"Hello, are you guys ready" The waiter asked politely.

They ordered there food, and drank there beverages while waiting for their food to come.

"So how come you never told me how you felt about me before" Mickie said looking up at him.

"Well, I told Maria, and I was planning on telling you" he said as he paused. "But you were drafted to smack down right when I was about to tell you."

"Ohh ic" She said looking up to his eyes.

They ate there food, talked and laughed most of the time. John made Mickie blush a million times because of the sweetest compliments he gave her. They then drove back to their hotel. John and Mickie were now in front of Mickie's door.

"I really had a awesome time today Johnnykins" Mickie said putting her arm around his neck.

"So did I, I can't believe how fast time goes when you're having fun" He said as he moved her against the wall and held her waist.

They slowly moved together and shared a very passionate kiss. So passionate that it was over 5 minutes. They stopped as they heard someone saying there name.

"Get a room you guys" Randy said as he walked past them disgusted, covering his face with his hand.

"Shut up Randy" John said pulling away from Mickie; who had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow hunny" Mickie said kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie" he said and headed for his room.


	5. NEWSSS

It was the night of monday night Raw. Just like every other raw it was hectic; especially because Summerslam was coming up. Maria, Mickie, and Candice were all in the locker room getting ready for thier tag match. They were all wearing the same color; blue and were ready for action. There match was next against,Beth phoniex, Maryse, and Michelle Mccool.

"I can't wait to beat them" Candice said stretching her arms.

"Hell yeah, we going to win tonight" Mickie said looking in the mirror.

"Yeah, let's go guys we are next." Maria said leaving the locker room with her 2 friends.

Mickie's music played, and the three girls strutted their way to the ring. The crowd was loud, which made all the girls pumped. They all entered the ring blowing kisses and waving to the crowd. Their opponents then came; the crowd went booing. The match started. It was an intense match but the girls ended victorious. Maria got the pin for her girls. Maria's music played and all three girls got their hands raised and hugged one another. Now backstage.

"Ria you were great out there" Candice said hugging her once again.

"Yeah girl no wonders they call you the fiery feisty redhead" Mickie said laughing.

"Hey I am not feisty" Maria said pouting.

"Yes you are" The girls said laughing with her.

Just then Jeff Hardy came up to them.

"Hey girls, hey baby" Jeff said kissing Candice.

"Hey sweetie" Candice said kissing him back.

Jeff whispered in her ear "You look soo beautiful as always"

"Aww" Mickie and Maria said looking at each other.

"Shut up guys" Candice said sinking her head on Jeff's chest.

Jeff laughed. "You guys were great out there; oh and next time remind me not to mess with Ria, she is feisty"

"Hey, I am not" She said pouting.  
Jeff suddenly realized something. "Oh shit I forgot" He said putting his head on his forehead. "Stephanie told me to tell you Ria to go to her office after your match."

"What? Me? Am I in trouble or something?" Maria asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nah, I don't think it's anything like that" Jeff said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then" Maria said waving bye to everyone.

Just in a little while she reached Stephanie Machman's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard someone say COME IN. She turned the knob and entered the room. She saw Stephanie behind the desk, Kelly Kelly, Cody Rhodes, Melina, John Morrison, and Randy Orton. She was confused; because she thought it was only going to be her.

"Hello Maria, please have a seat" Stephanie said pointing to the seat next to Randy.

"Thank you" She said sitting in the seat. She glanced next to her and smiled over at Randy. He did the same.

"Okay Maria, I already broke the news to the rest, now only you. Well since Summerslam is in 2 weeks. I decided to send you guys a little early; you know to  
attend autograph signings, attend house shows and do interviews. And those people are you guys."

"Wow that's great" Maria said excited.

"You guys leave in 2 days, so I'll see you guys later" Steph said getting up.

Everyone left the room. Maria was headed the other way when she felt someone hold her arm and stopped her.

"No hey from you now" Randy said to her

"Nope" she said smiling and laughing.

"great match out there; a little fiesty though" randy laughed looking away from her and looking straight.

"Hey, being fiesty is a good thing" Maria said.

"I never said it was bad" Randy said still looking straight.

"you don't have a match tonight" Maria said looking at where Randy was. He was looking at Kelly and Cody talking.

"Nope, not tonight" He said looking at her now.

Maria saw what he was looking at, she sighed as she said "Well I'll see you later"

He looked at her confused " um, alright, bye" Randy said

Maria said bye and went off.

Randy looked at Maria from the back then at Kelly and Cody. He sighed and went the opposite way.


	6. NEWSSS 2

"So wait, your ass is going to be on vacation while we work?" Mickie said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Mhm yes basically" Maria said grinning.

"Omg your so lucky Boop, I wish I was you" Mickie said.

Maria laughed.

"Oh and guess who else is going to?" Maria said biting her lip

Mickie put her thinking look up and her face lighten as she said "Omg don't tell me it's Randy!" she said excited

"maybe" Maria squealed

"Omg" Mickie said jumping with her best friend on the bed.

"I know" Maria said jumping with her.

They both were in their pajamas in Mickie's hotel room. Maria was wearing a white tank top with pink dotted pajamas and fuzzy bunny slippers. Mickie was wearing a tweety Shirt and pair of shorts and yellow ducky slippers. Suddenly the door opened and Randy and John came in. The girls didn't know there door was a little open and didn't realize they came in, they were still jumping in their own little world. The  
guys walked In and stared at them. And then to each other.

"why are they jumping" Randy said looking at Maria who was smiling and her two pigtails jumped all over her face.

"I don't know, but it looks fun" he said looking at them.

"It does" Randy said looking at John who was looking at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he said as he smirked

"oh yeah" John said smirking.

They both ran to the bed and started jumping with them. Mickie and Maria looked at them and shrugged their shoulders to each other and they all jumped. Until Both Maria and Mickie stopped with a serious look on their face. John and Randy were still jumping and laughing until they were attacked by a pillow fight. The girls hit them with the pillows. Mickie hit John and Maria hit Randy. The girls went on top of the guys so they would surrender. Maria was on top of Randy, and Mickie on John. Randy looked up at Maria who was laughing and smiling at him. He smiled and thought "wow  
she looks so cute and beautiful". He stopped looking at her ad Mickie and Maria got off them and high fived each other.

"You know you guys might look skinny bur you guys are heavy" John said holding his neck.  
The girls looked at each other and gasped at the same time.

"oh no you didn't" "Just ay that to us" Mickie and Maria said.

All of them laughed and sat on the bed.

"So what are you guys doing her anyways" Maria asked both of them.

"well I needed something from Mickie, and you guys should close the door next time" John smirked.

"Yeah so retards like you both won't come in" Mickie said. "And what you needed to get from me"

"oh I left my iPod here the other night." John said

"oh right" Mickie said getting the iPod out of her drawer. "Here" she said giving it to him.

He took the iPod and grabbed Mickie's hand and she was on him. He smirked and kissed her.

"Hello there's other people here too" Randy said with disgust.

"Yeah right on man" Maria said with disgust also.

"Don't be jealous guys" John said hugging Mickie around her waist as he sat on his lap.

"Ahahahh jealous? You keep thinking that John" Maria said. "Anyways shouldn't you be going, it's supposed to be just me and Mickie day"

"but I want to stay too" John said making a puppy face. "puleasee" he said

"Uhh" Mickie said looking at Maria then John then Maria. "Kay you guys can stay for now" Mickie said

"Mickie!" Maria said

"oh come on ria please" Mickie said

"please?" Randy said making the most adorable face ever.

Maria thought awww, how can I say no to that?

"Kay I'm with Mickie" Maria said finally.

"YES" the guys yelled.

They all sat on Mickie's bed all comfy, and started talking

"So you guys are so lucky, getting paid to go on vacation? I mean come on, why not me?" John said.

"Because you're not special like us" Maria said grinning.

"Yeah right, what's so special about this douche bag?" John said pointing to Randy.

Maria thought in her head "EVERYTHING".

"Yo dude everything is, I'm the legend Killer, The viper and not to mention the best" Randy gave his famous smirk.

"Shut up dude you wish" John said punching his stomach.

Randy punched his arm after. John punched his arm. Randy punched his back.

"Omg stop guys" Maria said stopping them and sitting beside them.

"He started it" Randy said innocently.

"Yeah and i ended it" She said punching both of their arms.

Mickie laughed as she suggested and said "so you guys want to play truth or dare"

"sounds good" John said forming a circle.

"Truth or dare hmm yeah I'm in" Randy said tapping his finger on his lips.

"Uh I don't know guys" Maria said.

"Oh come on Ria" Randy said "it'll be fun"

"fine I'll give it a shot" Maria said. They all formed a circle on the floor and got an empty glass bottle. They spun the bottle and it went on John.

"John you're up" Randy said. "Truth or dare"

"Dare" John said with a daredevil look on his face.

"Okay i dare you to perform a quick strip act for 60 seconds." Mickie said smirking.

"What!" John said shocked. "no way" John said shaking his head no.

"Well a dares a dare" "so you got to" Maria said laughing.

"Dude just do it, ive been waiting for this" Randy said laughing.

Even though he didn't want to a dare was a dare and he had to. John got up. Maria put the song Candy Shop by 50 cent and john rolled his eyes and started. First he took off his sweater, then shirt, then necklace, then pants! And on top of that in a very sexual way. Mickie was almost drooling, looking at her hot boyfriend

"Oh yeah baby" Randy yelled

"take it off" Maria yelled as she laughed.

John was now in his boxers, for the grand finale he took his clothes in his hands and twirled them over his head. Mickie was speechless, as her mouth dropped open. He then put his clothes back on.

"I'm sure Mickie liked that very much, right Mickie" Maria said winking at her.

"Whoa I never knew my boyfriend was that sexual" Mickie said still shocked.

"There's way more to see" John said winking at her. "Maybe this week, you can see everything"

"Okay whoa to much information" Maria said covering her ears.

She saw Randy laughing.

Mickie giggled and kissed John.

"Okay next person go before they start doing it right here" Randy said disgusted.

They spun the bottle which pointed to Maria.

"ughh no" Maria said putting her hands on her face.

"Truth or dare" Mickie said.

"umm truth" Maria said.

"Tell me the truth, have you ever thought or did and actual threesome?" John asked staring at her.

"What the fuck John, omg only you would ask this" Maria said putting her hand over her forehead. "Fine yes I did obviously think about it, I maybe even did it, but that's not part of the question." She said to them.  
All of their faces were in shock.

"Wait so you did do a threesome" Mickie asked still shocked.

"i didn't say that" Maria said.

"but you didn't say u didn't" Mickie said.

"Yeah well-" Maria said as she got cut off

"next time can we like make it a five some" John said

"omg u guys" Maria said laughing. "Kay next" she said changing the subject. They spun the bottle which landed on Randy.

"Okay Randy, truth or dare" John asked.

"Um truth" he said

"too pussy to pick dare?" John said laughing

"pshh no just ask" Randy said, acting tough.

"Fine, are you over Kelly, and if so do you like anyone?" Mickie said

Maria's heart sank. She was afraid to hear his response.

"well I don't really know, I mean sometimes I'm over her but then other times I'm not." he said

"so do you like anyone" John said

"I don't know, there is this one girl, that's not like the others, she's different and I like that about her, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship" Randy

said looking up at John then Maria and Mickie.

"aww" Mickie said "you like someone" she said looking at Ria as she mouthed to ria ITS UU.  
Ria mouthed back shut up, quickly so no one would see. Everyone sorta didn't feel like playing anymore, so they decided to watch the last song.  
They all sat on the ground under one huge blanket. Randy was at the end then Maria then Mickie and then john. Mickie's head was on johns shoulder.

"Omg" Maria said sniffing and tears came down her cheek.

Randy looked over her and handed her a box of tissues.

Maria sniffles and said "thanks" she blew her nose so loud.

"Wow your feisty first and now you're like this" he said handing her a tissue. "Yeah I can conclude you are weird and different" he laughed.

Maria laughed. Then realized something. When they were playing truth or dare he said he liked a different girl; and now he just called her different. Could it be her? She looked over him. She didn't know what to think.


	7. Airplaneee

It was the next day and Maria was packing all her things; for her trip to Miami. She had music blasting in her room, she sang and danced along as she packed. She was really looking forward to going; it's just what she needed a vacation. It was about 2 o clock and there flight was for 7. After she was done packing, it was around 5. The airport was about 20 minutes away from their hotel. She got her suitcase and went down to the lobby; where her gang was waiting. She had her hair in a messy ponytail, wore a Hollister shirt, sweatpants and uggs; she felt as comfortable as ever. Maria hated being uncomfortable; especially when you're in an airplane. That's the place where if you're not comfortable, it's going to be a nightmare. The elevator door opened and she saw Randy holding his suitcase and Mickie and John next to him.

"Hey guys" Maria greeted them

"hey Ria" Mickie said giving her a hug.

"Hey" John said hugging her too.

"Hey" Randy said smiling at her.

"Okay guys are you ready" Stephanie Machman announced.

Everyone that was going shook their heads yes.

"Alright say bye to everyone, your off, and hope you guys have a good time" she said smiling.

"So we should get going" Randy said looking down at Ria.

"So we'll see you guys in a week" Randy said giving John a man hug and Mickie a hug to.

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys" Maria said giving both John and Mickie a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you more, and don't forget to call me" Mickie said releasing the hug.

"I would never" Maria said.

"Bye guys" Maria and Randy both said waving at them. They took their suitcases and exited the hotel.

"I'm going to miss them" John said to Mickie.

"Yeah me too, it's going to be so quiet since there gone, especially Maria" Mickie said laughing

"You said that right" John said looking at Mickie. He then wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"That leaves us time for ourselves" John said whispering in her ear.

"You got that right" Mickie said as she giggled.

X-X-X-X-X-X  
Everyone that was going to Miami were now in the airport on the airplane. Maria sat next to a friendly old lady and Randy sat next to this little boy and his large father. Unfortunately they didn't get seats together like the other superstars did.  
Let's go to Randy, who is trying to relax but can't cause of the little boy who is poking his face.

"Excuse me, can you tell your son to stop please" Randy asked politely.

He noticed the large man sleeping.

"He's sleeping, don't bother my daddy!" the little boy screamed.

"Okay okay I'm sorry" Randy said sitting back on his seat.

The little boy kept bothering Randy. By poking him, yelling at him, and not letting him relax. Randy couldn't take it anymore. He took his stuff and decided to move. He finally found a seat.

"Finally, away from that kid" Randy said sitting down on the seat.

"Away from whom" he heard a familiar voice next to him; he looked over at the next seat to find Maria.

"Maria? Your here" he said relieved.

"I'm here" she said laughing. "Why aren't you at your seat?"

"Because, that little twerp" he said pointing over him "he has been bothering me ever since, I just couldn't take it anymore so I left" he said.

"Wow that suxs, but you do realize the person that was seating next to me, is going to come back from the bathroom" she said.

"Oh snap, I am not going back there" he said pointing to his old seat.

"Well you better think of some excuse, before she comes" Maria said holding her magazine.

"Umm, hurry up tell me something" he said quickly and looking at her.

"You're on your own, and I don't think she'll give you the seat just like that; and speaking of her here she comes." Maria said quickly.

Randy toke Maria's blanket and put it over him. "Maybe she won't see me" he said.

"Yeah she won't" Maria said with sarcasm. She took the blanket off his head. The women then approached them.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat" the old lady said looking down at Randy.

"Oh yes" Randy said as he started thinking of what to say. Then he knew what to say. "you see this woman over here" he said pointing to Maria "is my beautiful and lovely girlfriend, my seat is over there And I would really appreciate if we could switch seats so I can be next to her" he said sweetly.

"Oh why of course" the lady said. "You young lady have a very caring boyfriend who really loves you" the lady said to Maria.

Maria couldn't believe he said that. "Yes I am lucky" she said to the lady "and thank you so much".

"Oh don't mention it sweetie" she said getting her stuff as she moved.

Maria looked at Randy with a -I can't believe you said that look-.

"What? It worked didn't it" Randy said smirking.

"You're unbelievable" Maria said looking at him shaking her head.

"No I'm good" he said.

"At lying? Yeah you are" Maria said

"Who said I was lying? I mean yeah you are not my girlfriend, but you are lovely, definitely beautiful not to mention random and feisty" he said looking down at her green eyes. He then put his hand over hers. "I wasn't lying" he said

Maria looked at him, and then down to where his hand was.

"That's really sweet of you, Randy" Maria said as Randy took his hand away from hers.

Randy smiled at her and Looked away from her to the TV that was in front of him. Maria did the same. For a moment there were glances exchanged from Randy to Maria. Maria could feel Randy looking at her a few times, but didn't look back. This was the moment just like in the movies when they both look at each other, to show ones feelings. After about an hour or so, they didn't talk to each other; they either was hearing there iPod, watching TV, or relaxing. Randy spoke first.

"So here's the schedule for where we have to go" Randy said taking out the paper from his bag and showing it to Maria.

Maria took the paper from him and stared reading it.

"That's it? I thought there was going to be more events" Maria said still looking at the paper.

"Same here" he said looking down at her.

"oh well, at least we have more free time, to go shopping, visit all the places" Maria said excited.

"I hope your not going to drag me with you" Randy said laughing.

"You? No I was going to go with Mel." Maria said "don't worry you don't need to go with me. I know I am too loud, talkative and dot forget feisty right" Maria said giving him an -am I right look.-

"No... I didn't mean it like that-" Randy said until Maria cut him off.

"Don't worry dude you won't get tortured by me" she said smiling.

"but you don't torture me-" Randy said as Maria cut him off.

"No needs to lie randy, I already know" she said.

"but-" he said getting cut off once again. "You can't just leave me" Randy finished. His face got all depressed and serious.

Maria burst laughing. "Aahaha sorry dude but that was funny, you could've seen your face ahaha" Maria said laughing at him.

"Don't worry little guy, I won't leave you" she said smiling and laughing.

Randy laughed. "I should've known" he said.

"So yeah get ready to be tortured on this vacation" Maria said smirking.

"I'm ready for any challenge, queen Maria" he said bowing to her.

"That's what I like to see" she said to him.

"Anything for you Madame" Randy said pretending to be a gentleman.

Maria laughed at him. She looked at him, he was looking at her.

"I can't believe how close we got, over these past months" Maria said looking at him.

"Yeah I know right, you made me get through a lot of difficult things this year. By your smile, the way you love life, whenever someone is sad you always find a way to cheer them up" Randy said to her.

Maria thought for a second. She took that compliment in very deeply. She blanked out for a second but then came back saying "I know aren't I awesome" Maria said.

"Yeah I guess you are then, miss. awesome " Randy said.

"Now that sounds like the miz im awesome" Maria laughed.

"Fine how about awesome redhead" Randy thought. He tapped his fingers to his lips. "Yeah i like that, from now on I'm not going to call you Maria but; Redhead. like it"

"Hmm Redhead? Yeah i do. Finally something new. and i can call you Randall?" Maria said looking at him, hoping for a yes.

"ughh, you know i hate that name!" Randy said.

"yeah but it suits you, and not to mention it is your real name" Maria said making a puppy dog face.

"Ugh not the puppydog face, fine you can" Randy said giving up.

"Yay thank you!" Maria said as she kissed his cheek.

Randy froze. Maria just kissed him on the cheek? He knew it was no big deal, but as her lips touched his skin he felt a spark. He looked over her, had he started having feelings for Maria?


	8. Thinking about her

We finally reached Miami at about 11 o clock. Everyone was tired but excited at the same time. We soon reached our hotel; we were given three rooms; which Stephanie already had grouped us in. John Morrison and Melina to one room, Kelly and Maria, Randy and Cody. Everyone was definitely not happy with their room partners, but had to adjust to our roommates cause of Steph's orders.  
**Randy's POV  
**no way! Am I going to share a room with that ass. Fuck my life. Why always me? Randy thought. I definitely don't want to be reminded of them two together, this is going to be one hell of a vacation.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Everyone got their suitcases, and headed for their rooms. Maria and Kelly have never been the best of friends. Even before, Kelly and randy went out; she was never close with her. She had her own group of friends and so did Maria. Let's go to them right now.

They entered there room.

"Wow this is really pretty" Maria said entering the room with her suitcase and looking around the room. There were two nicely prepared beds on both ends of the room. A huge plasma TV, a little dining area, and a bathroom.

"Yeah it is" Kelly said looking too.

"You mind if I get this bed" Maria said looking at her. "I don't like beds close to the door"

"Uh yeah you could" Kelly said sitting on her bed. "But why are you scared of beds near the door" Kelly asked confused.

"Oh it's a really stupid reason" Maria said laughing a little. "You know the movie paranormal activity right" She said looking at her.

"Yeah" Kelly said to her.

"I always have a feeling that something is going to take my foot and drag me, just like the movie" Maria said.

"Oh yeah i remember that part, it was so scary" Kelly said "Now am scared, thanks" she said laughing.

"Hey hey you asked" Maria said laughing.

They were actually getting along. They talked about what all girls talk about for the rest of the time. But Maria still, didn't like her cause of one thing, why she broke Randy's heart. She wanted to ask her but felt it was none of her business. let's go to Randy and Cody's room. The guys were unpacking their suitcases and putting their clothes in the shelves, in complete silence. They too were once really good friends, but ever since Kelly cheated on randy for Cody they completely stopped talking.

"Umm I need something I'll be back" Cody said to Randy who was doing his own thing. Cody shrugged and went to the door.

Randy looked over his shoulder to find him alone. He was just done with his packing. He layed down on his bed with his hand on his head. He closed his eyes. He was thinking, about... Maria. He thought in his head- Am I really starting to like Maria? I mean I never get sad around her or think about Kelly with her. She's fun, sweet, beautiful but a little feisty. Randy thought as he laughed. What should I do? What if she only likes me as a friend? I mean I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Yeah, i guess friendship is most important. He sighed and took his phone out. He decided to text her. He wrote

R- Hey you asleep yet? - After about a minute or so he got a text back.

M- Nah not yet, not that sleepy. Why aren't you sleeping?

R- Just thinking about things. Can't really sleep either.

M- Oh, what you thinking about?

R- Ahh I'm not telling you ;)

M- HEYY! Why not? TELL ME! ;D

R- Make me:P

M- Don't make me come over there Randall and tickle you to death! :P

R- You wouldn't dare redhead! You're too chicken, and you know that!

Just then he heard the door open. He looked over to the door, and saw Maria in her Pjs running to his bed. She jumped on to his bed, on top of him and started tickling him.

"Oh no you didn't ahah stop" Randy tried to say through his laughing.

"Next time don't ever challenge me" Maria said smirking and still tickling him, she started laughing at how he was laughing.

"Stop please" Randy said laughing

"First say, Maria is the better competitor, she is the best, and i am nothing compared to her" Maria said still tickling him.

"Okay okay" He said giving up. But then he pushed her over him. He was tickling her now.

"Yes I am the better competitor, I am the best, and I am the winner" Randy said smirking and laughing.

"ahahahaha stop please stop" Maria said unable to even speak because of all her laughing. "Now let me go"

"First say I'm better then you" Randy said laughing at her laughter.

"Fine, ahahaha, yes you are better" Maria finally said.

"Good decision" Randy said letting her go. "See I am the winner." Randy smirked.

"Hey I wasn't finished; I said you are better, better at LOSING!" Maria said sticking her tongue at him, and running out the door so he wouldn't chase her.

Randy sat there and smiled as he shook his head. "Watch tomorrow little red" He said yelling after her. He smiled and said to himself "What would I do without her."


	9. lunchh date

It was a hot and sunnny day. It was the first day for some of the wwe superstars to go to autograph signings. Maria wore a blue, short, cute dress, and Randy wore, a black dragon shirt with white shorts. Now after the first autograph signing of Wrestlmania.

"damn, I am so tired. I signed like a thousand autographs!" Randy said.

"I love signing autographs, but dang that was long" Maria said.

"and all those pictures people wanted to take with the sexy,superstar" he said smirking at her.

"uh huh, sure, they wanted to take pics with you and not me" She said smirking back.

"ou fiesty" he said licking his lips

She rolls her eyes and laughs "your something orton"

He laughs, "im only joking. Soo, you wanna go have lunch with me" he asked her.

"did the viper just ask me to a lunch date" she said rasing her eyebrows at him.

"i guess he did" he said "if your up for it. Im a pretty fun guy" he said hoping for a yes.

"yeah sure" she said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"i'll take that as a yes" he said grinning to her. "so where you wanna go?"

"anywhere's good with me, but fast, Im so hungry I could eat a bear" Maria chuckled.

He laughed and thought about how he hated girls who watched their diets. He liked girls who werent afraid of eating what they wanted.

"how bout this" she said as she pointed to a nice diner in front of them.

"hmm, looks good, let's eat" Randy said, entering the diner.

They enter the diner, and took a seat near the window with a great view. As a gentlemen Randy opened the chair for Maria, making her smile. They bth sat down and looked around the diner.

"hmm not bad" Maria said looking around the diner.

"hopefully the foods good to" he said opening his menu.

"true" she said looking through her menu aswell.

"welcome to one of the best diners in town, would you like any drinks before you order" the pretty blonde waitress asked.

"yeah, I would like a iced tea" Randy said.

"and I would take a coke, thank you" she said smiling to the waitress.

Randy watched Maria, staring at her green eyes.

"there'll be right over" the waitress said leaving.

Randy soon notices that maria is looking at him, wierd, because he was staring at her. So he awkwardly sits up and starts a convo. "so what you planning on getting" Randy said looking at his menu awkwardly.

"well, I think the chicken Fajita Rollup, u?" Maria said looking at him.

"you got to be kidding, me too" he said to her.

"that's kinda scary, its like you read my mind" she said laughing

They both talked on and on about the most random stuff, having a good time as they ate.

"sooo" Randy said looking up at her. "how come you don't have a boyfriend?"

"uhm? Who said I didn't have one" she said looking at him. "I do have one" she said smiling.

Randy's heart fell, but he faked a smile and said "ohh really, well who's the lucky guy."

"he's the wwe champion" she said looking at him, waiting for his response, and then laughing "I'm joking"

A smile arose on his lips. "wow, thanxs. And why would you saw wwe champ, which is me?"

"because I could" she said still laughing and sticking her tongue at him.

"but to seriously answer your question, i dont have feelings for anyone" she said lying.

"oh come on, there has to be someone that catches your eye" he said.

"well, there is this one guy, but i dont know" she said fidgeding with her food.

"I mean if your scared to ask the guy, just take a risk" he said looking at her.

"its not that im scared or anything, its just-, i dont know i just cant explain it" she said looking down at her food.

"well, any guy would be lucky to cal you his girl" he said, looking at her, and putting his hands ontop of hers.

she smiled and looked down to both their hands in one. "thanxs randy" she said smiling at him.


	10. CLUBBB

"Ria, i really don't feel like going" Randy said, sitting back on his seat.

"oh shut up. Your coming with us" She said looking at him.

"You know i would go to the club, with you, if i felt like it. But i really don't feel like coming" He said

"your unbelievable. whatever" she said giving him a attitude and walking off.

"ughh, i hate when you do that you know" he said calling after her.

she stopped and smiled.

"fine, i'll go" he said rolling his eyes.

"yess, man your the best" she said running to him and hugging him.

shocked by the hug, but hugs her back and smiles, as her hair goes all over his face.

Maria then realizes, what she just did, and pulls away fast. "umm, so hurry up go get changed, nd i'll get changed too" she said biting her lip.

"alright, i'll meet you here in a hour" he said going towards the door.

"alright" she said watching him leave.

**Marias POV**  
Omg what the hell did i just do. Why did i hug him? he probably thinks im such a retart for doing that. UGHH i hate my friken life. He probably knows i like him! which is the most horrible thing that could happen to me. FML!

After an hour, Maria, was still not dressed. She just came out of the shower. Then she heard her hotel doorbell ring.

"oh shit!, Randys already here. Ugh" she said putting her towel on around her body. She went out of her bathroom, in her bathrobe and answered the door.

"Hurry up! Come inside" she said grabbing his hands and pulling him inside.

"ouch" he said hitting the door. he then noticed she was just in her towel. "uh, sorry" he said turning away from her.

Maria giggled. "aww your so cute, its not like im naked, yanoo?"

"i know, but still" he said "and how come your not ready yet?"

"sorry, i was watching a show" she said going to the bathroom.

"wow a show?" he said sitting on a bed. "uh, kellys not here?"

"no, she already went to the club" she said from the bathroom.

Randy sat down, on Marias bed and turned on the tv. He sat watching the tv.

"oh and you look real fancy, who you tryna impress huh" Maria said from the bathroom.

He laughed. "you done yet"

"uh, yeah almost, but i cant get this dress zipped" She said.

Randy sat up, from the bed. "you need my help?"

"yeah, that would help" she chuckled.

He got up and went to the bathroom door, which was opened slightley. "Should I come in"

"yeah come in" she said trying zip her black dress from the back.

he opened the door. He saw maria in a black short dress, with her hair in deep red curls and a barret in her hair. She stood there struggling to zip her dress in front of a huge mirror. Maria saw randy throught the mirror, and smiled slightley at him.

He came over to her from the back. He touched the back of her neck, moving her hair away from her back. He touched her lower back, trying to find the zipper.

Maria felt shivers in her as he touched her, and so did Randy. Randy was looking at Marias bare back, he couldnt help himself. He zipped the dress all the way to the top. He wanted to kiss her bare back, her neck, her lips..

Maria turned around to face Randy "how do i look?' she said smiling at him.

"beautiful as always" he said looking through her eyes, he was mesmerized in her eyes.

She looked into his blue eyes.

He finally came back, and noticed what he was doing. "uh, you ready to go" he said turning to go out the bathroom.

Marias smile faded and she faked a smile "yeah lets go" she said a lil disappointed.

Melina, John morrison, Maria and Randy all went to the club together. They all had a fun time, except for Randy, who was thinking about Maria. She was always on his mind these days. It was official, he had fallen for Maria.  
Maria danced and was totally drunk by the end of the night, just like everyone leaves after the club; but not randy. Randy only had one drink, while the others chugged 5 or 6 down. Randy tried to stop Maria from drinking so much, but Melina stopped him. Now at Randy and Maria leaving.

"ugh seriously, is everyone drunk" he yelled, holding Maria on his shoulder.

"uh Randy" kelly said from behind him.

He turned around with maria still on his shoulder. "uh hey kelly" he said forcing a smile.

"here" she said handing him keys. "Take Maria to her hotel room, i think shes pretty drunk"

"where am i" Maria said giggling and moving her hands over Randys face.

"you think" he said laughing.

Kelly laughed.

"kkay i'll take her to the hotel, thanks" he said.

"no problem" she said to him. "and Randy, im sorry about what happened to us" she said.

He actually felt how sorry she was, he smiled. "dont worry about it, im past it"

She smiled. "we could go back to being friends right?"

"yeah" he said smiling.

Now to the hotel room, where Randys bringing Maria back.  
He picked maria up and placed her on her bed. She giggled and said "Your hot" shaking her head around.

He laughed. "okay, Ria, get some sleep, you are way too drunk"

"NO, i wanna stay awake!, the night is still young" she said to him.

"no it isn't, now go to bed lil red" he said smiling.

"come with me?" she said smiling to him.

"No, i-i couldn-t" he said tempted

"yes you can silly" she said giggling. she sat up on the bed, put her hands over his neck, and placed her lips on his.

He felt a spark deep in him. He liked it so very much, but he couldnt take advantage of her like this. He quickly stopped. "no we can't ria" he said to her. "i would never do this to you" he said putting his forehead against hers.

She giggled, and said "your cute" and then yawned and cuddled next to her pillow, letting out a loud snore.

He laughed. He kissed her forehead, and left the room. 


	11. Feelings revealed

It was about 11 o clock in the morning, and Maria was still asleep in her bed. Kelly got up, and got dressed and everything. Sha had to go do interviews with RAndy today.

"ughhh" Maria whined, putting her hand on her head. "My head is hurting". She rolled over the bed, and was now facing Kelly, who was going over to Codys place in a few.

"well who told you to drink so much last night" She said sitting on Marias bed.

"i dont know" she said shaking her head. "i barely even remember anything last night" she said still trying sleep.

"see, that shows how drunk you actually were" Kelly said. "oh, and i talked to Randy, like you told me too" she said looking at her.

Maria turned to her, "really? how'd it go?"

"actually really good, we decided to be friends" she said grinning.

"see, i told you, randys that type of guy, that will forgive and forget." Maria said sitting up.

"im happy that he forgave me, but i doubt he'll forget what i did" she said.

"well, theres no point of remembering he past now, you wanted to be friends with him right" Maria said sitting next to Kelly.

"defenitely" kelly said.

"then everythings good." she said smiling back.

"thanxs maria" Kelly said. She looked at Maria, leaned in and gave her a hug.

Maria hugs back and smiles.

Kelly breaks the hug. "Randy's a really nice guy"

"yeah i know" she said back.

"no, i mean, he would never hurt you" Kelly said.

"wait? we're not together kelly" Maria said confused.

"i know, but i can tell Randy has feelings for you. The way he looks in your eyes. The way he smiles when hes with you. Randy deserves to be happy, and your that person that can give him all the happiness he needs" Kelly said, getting up off the bed. "but the question is, do you have feelings for him?"

"i-i" maria said stuttering.

"its not like im going to go tell him" Kellysaid reassuring her.

Maria looked at Kelly for a long time. "fine, i do like him. But i feel, as if hes not ready to start a relationship. He makes me happy, his smile, his laugh, his everything" Maria said looking at kelly.

Kelly stood there smiling at Marias response, came over to her and hugged her again.

XXXXX-XXXXXXXXXX John and Mickie back home

John and Mickie were sitting on the bed, kissing. His hands in her hair. Her arms around him. Mickie's hands soon approached in John's shirt, making him tempted. He gentley laid Mickie down on the bed, hovering over her. She looked deep in his eyes. He slowly bought his lips down on hers. He kissed her passionatley, making her moan in his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"babe, you sure you wanna do this?" he asked breathing heavily.

He looked in his eyes and smiled, "more than ever" she said breathing heavily as well.

She turned over and went on top of him, kissing his lips softly. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one by one. She slid the shirt down his shirt, kissing his bare chest. He cupped her face, kissing her lips fully, involving his tongue. He went ontop of her, slowly kissing her neck. He slowly unzipped her dress and threw it on the floor. He roamed his hands all over her chest and body, making her moan. He slowly took her bra and panties off and made love to her.

XXXXXXX-XXXXXXX

Now to Kelly and Randy, who are done with their interview sessions for the day.

"wow, it's already 9 o clock?" Kelly said looking at her watch.

"yeah, time goes pretty fast" randy said walking next to her.

"yeah.." she said looking at him.

Randy was looking straight and didn't realize she was looking at him. He turned to her, a lil confused. "what happened?" he said lookig at her.

"nothing." she said studying him.

"no, somethings wrong, what is it" he said as he stopped walking.

"it's just, I'm happy to see you happy" she said smiling.

He chuckles, "but I've always been happy" he said.

"not after what I did to you" she said looking at him. "but, Maria is the true reason for your happiness you know"

he smiled at the thought of her name.

"see, even when I mention her name you smile" she said smiling at him.

He smiled. "okay, so what's your point"

"my Point is to tell her how you feel dumb" she said laughing.

"but how do you know if I like her even" he said.

She gave him a are you kidding me look.

He chuckled. "okay fine I do, but I don't think she feels the same."

"maybe she does, you have to ask her to find out, make a move orton" she said.

"yeah, i don't know. I wanna tell her so badly" he said.

"tell her then" she said smiling at him.

"thanxs kells" he said smiling to her. 


	12. Gardenn

It was the following day, and nor Randy or Maria had any wwe events to attend. Let's go to randy who just got dressed. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a superman shirt. And was now laying on his bed.

Randy's POV  
damn, why does she have to be soo beautiful? He said in his mind smiling. He began thinking about her, her smile, her laugh which he thought was the cutest, the way she loved life, her body, her everything. I have to tell her, how I really feel about her. How she changed my life. A girl. Who made me forget about my sufferings. Who made me smile when no one else could.

He hadn't seen her since yesterday, and missed her. He got his phone and noticed 3 missed calls and 4 messages from Maria.  
All the messages said "pick up your phone fag ;)". Making him smile. He decided to call her.

"helllloooo welcome to earth" Maria said in a robot voice.

He chuckled. "helllllo is this robot Kanellis" he said imitating the robot voice.

She chuckled and talked in her normal voice "yes she's speaking, but first how come your not answering my calls mister"

"sorry, my phone was on silent" he said.

"yeah yeah, because of you I have been in this botanical garden with these two love birds" she said loudly so that Melina and John M. would hear her.

"I love you too girl" Melina said chuckling while she held johns hand.

"and why are you with them then" he said chuckling at her angriness.

"Because, she forced me to come with her, which i have no idea why" she said.

"aww poor Ria" he said chuckling.

"shut up dude, soo are you dressed and everything" she asked.

"uhh yeah? Why?" he asked her.

"Because you're coming here" she said to him.

"No way, gardens are boring" he said but he really wanted to come and see her.

"it's not like we're gunna stay here, were gunna ditch those suckers" she said laughing and sitting down on the grass.

"Your cruel" he said laughing "I like it"

"so you coming? Ohh and I have something to tell you" she said.

"Something to tell me? What?" he asked curious

"I'll tell you when you come here idiot" she said. "hurry up, alright see ya then"

"alright, byeee" he said smiling. What did she wanna tell him, he thought.

After about 10 minutes he reached the botanical garden and started walking inside finding ria. He started looking everywhere and finally found her near the roses section. She wore a pretty strapless flowery top, ripped jeans, and had sunglasses on top of her red curly hair. She saw him and waved at him, walking towards him. Before he could even say hi, she turned him around, holding his arm and walking away with him.

"uhm hi?" he said confused and still walking.

"just keep walking" she said walking fast.

"why? " he asked looking at her.

"cuz Melina is nvr gunna let me leave, so we have to escape from her" she said looking back hoping Melina and John wouldn't see her.

"ahh" he said.

As they were walking they noticed that the exit was locked and the other exit was around melinas area.

"ugh, seriously" she said banging the lock on the door with her feet. "here I know another way" she said taking his arm.

They soon approached the woods of the garden.

"woah, this is soo cool" he said looking around.

"it is" she said amazed at how pretty the woods could be. There was a lake and trees and some flowers. It was so calm and peaceful.

"its way better then the botanical garden, with all those romantic stuff" she said pretending to gag.

"what, you dont like that kinda stuff. Like a guy doing sweet things for a girl" he said to her.

"no i like it, but it can get annoying at times, like geez, a girl doesnt need flowers ever single day" she said getting to her point.

"never knew, you felt like that, you look like a romantic type" he said walking next to her.

"orton, you'll be surprised, at how much im not like most girls" she said looking at him.

"nice to know" he said smiling. He liked the fact she was like that. He respected it. He felt the same way about things.

"so what did you need to tell me" Randy said looking at her and taking a seat on a huge rock that was up the lake.

"oh yeah" she said smiling to him and sitting next to him.

"well, the thig I have to tell you, is very important" she said looking at him.

"uh huh" he said looking back.

"so important, that I'm only telling you.." she said coming closer to him.

"yeah and it is" he said closer to her then ever.

"hi" she said laughing.

"oh wow ria" he said laughing. "I really thought something was serious, don't worry I'll get you back" he said smirking.

she chuckled, "we'll see"

"it's so beautiful here, and so calm" Maria said looking ot on the lake.

He looked at her "beautiful indeed" he said talking about her.

"I could literally stay here, forever" she said still looking at the lake.

"omg, is that a baby turtle" he said looking in the water.

"aww, where?" she said looking down.

"there" he said looking at her and pointing.

"where, I can't see it" she said leaning near the lake.

"here" he said jumping in the water with her.

"ahh" she screamed hitting the pool of water.

"see I got you" he said laughing and coming near her.

"I-I can't swimmm" she said drowning.

"oh shit" he said rushing to her and picking her up.

She splased water on him and laughed. "i got you orton"

"oh no you didn't" he said coming over her and tickling and carrying her.

"stop aha" she said breakking free from him.

He stopped and looked at her and splashed her with water.

She splashed him with water too. She swam to the egde and got out of the lake, with him following her

"urgh orton; I'm all wet now" she said

"hey! Your not alone, so am I" he said chuckling, watching her put her wet hair on a side. She looked beautiful.

"that was pretty fun though" she said.

"yeah it was, I always have a fun time with you" he said smiling to her.

She looked at him and smiled.


	13. Im sorrry

It was the next day, and Maria and Melina, just came back from a bunch of interviews and autograph signings. They were tired as hell. They entered the lobby to their hotel.

"Steph, is trying to kill us" Maria said opening the lobby door.

"yeah, who the fuck makes you work from 8 in the morning to 9 at the night, ugh, that bitch" Melina said angry.

"chill, Mel" Maria said laughing.

Melina chuckled. "I'm just saying, my legs are gunna break any minute."

Just then Randy came down from the elevator, waving to Maria and making his way towards them.

"Hey guys" he said smiling to them. "How'd it go, tiring huh"

"fuck yes! I'm going to sleep now" Melina said walking away.

"Okay?" randy said confused.

Maria chuckled. "She's just mad, at how tiring it was"

"ahh, suxs for you guys." he said smirking at her.

"Shut up" she said hitting his chest playfully.

"Hey, since you're so tired, how about I get you some ice cream?" he said with the sweetest look on his face. "My treat" he grinned at her.

"Uh, I'm so tired to walk there, and it's like 9 in the night already." she whined.

"No, you're coming." he said dragging her arm, out the door.

"I hate you Orton" she said glaring at him.

"Love you too" he said smiling.

"ughhh" she groaned.

"Oh come on, if your legs hurt more, I'll pick you up" he said.

"Promise" she said, holding her pinky up.

"Pinky promise" he said, connecting his pinky with hers.

She chuckled outta nowhere.

He looked at her weird.

"What? i just realized we're going to eat ice cream at this fuckin time" she said chuckling.

He chuckled.

"Hey ice cream's good to eat at any time, even 3 in the morning." he said

"True, especially chocolate, now that's gooood" she said

"Nah yoo, vanilla all the way" he said smirking

"Naww" she said smiling to him.

He smiled to her. And looked toward the store in front of them. "We're here, see that wasn't that long of a walk"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she said. "Let's go inside"

"After you Madame" he said opening the door for her.

She chuckled and went inside.

They went to the counter and ordered. Randy got a vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles, and Maria got a chocolate sundae with chocolate syrup on top.

They decided to sit at the ice cream shop and eat there. They took a seat at the comfy colored chairs that were there.

"These chairs are hot" she said taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Nah, the person sitting on it is" he said and winked at her.

Maria blushed a lil but didn't let him see.

"Shut up" she said. "This is really gooood" she said with her mouth full.

"Yeah yours does look good, mine looks so original" he laughed

"yeah, told you chocolates best" she said chuckling. "You wanna try some" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good" he said back.

"Come on, I don't mind, I mean if you want" she asked taking her spoon of ice cream and putting it in front of him.

He smiled, and toke the bite from her hands.

"hmm no bad" he said swallowing the ice cream.

"yeahh" she said back

"so heard what the love birds did back home" he said laughing to himself.

"Mickie told you" she asked shocked

"no, John did though" he said eating his ice cream

"oh, yeah, I guess they were ready for it, I mean they are in love now, so it's their choice" she said.

"yeah I guess, ewe I can imagine them having sex" he said pretending to shiver.

"Not a pretty sight" he said laughing.

"hey, that's mean" she laughed.

"So how was your first time, if you even remember it" he laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean" she said crossing her arms.

"Nothing, it's everything you heard" he said, smiling to himself.

"wow, your unbelievable. You think I just sleep with a hundred guys just like that. And you out of all people saying that to me". She said getting up pissed.

He laughed but saw that she was serious and stopped. "no-"

"yeah just shut the fuck up; I'm not a slut you know. I'm leaving" she said leaving him.

"Maria- wait" he said getting up to go after her.

"Excuse me sir, you still have to pay for your ice creams" the cashier said stopping him.

"Oh, okay" he said checking in his pocket, and dropping his wallet. He picked it up and gave the money to the guy, and ran out the shop.

Maria was running down the abandoned streets alone. She ran down the end of a block where there were drunk guys drinking beer. She moved quickly past them, scared.

"Hey, sexy, where you going" a drunk, tattooed man said approaching her.

She walked quickly as ever, trying to get away from them.

5 of the guys came over to her, stopping her.

"hey, we're talking to you" one guys said drunk.

"just leave me alone" Maria said tearing. "please"

"we're not gunna hurt you or anything baby" another guy said coming next to her and touching her stomach.

"pleaseeeeee" Maria said crying and moving away from him. "Just leave me". She went over but they stopped her once again. "here take my purse" she said crying and dropping the purse

on the floor.

"nah, babe we don't want that" one guys said laughing.

They came over her and touched her shoulders, tugging at her shirt and touching her lower back.

"please, stop" she said pleading and screaming.

"Just shut the fuck up" one guy said to her. "and kiss me"

Maria tried to scream as loud as she could but one of the guys put their hand over her mouth. She was scared to death, she cried as loudly as she could.

Randy who was a block away, heard her scream. He ran as fast as he could following the scream. He soon saw them, and ran as fast as he could to them

"leave her fuckin alone" he said to running up to them angry.

"ohh, who are you her boyfriend" the guy holding her said.

"yeah I am! You got a fuckin problem with that" he said really pissed off. He punched the guy who was holding Maria as hard as he could in his jaw, making him bleed. He kept hitting him, until he was unconscious. He was so angry. "don't you ever fuckin touch her again" he said, his rage was high as ever, and he was so mad. He punched another guy in the group, kicked his skull, until they all left in a hurry.

"Fuck" he said angry. He went over to Maria who was on the floor with her hands over her face crying.

"Ria" he said coming over to her and sitting next to her. "Let's go"

Maria's cry grew louder. She sunk her head in his chest.

Randy felt terrible. If he was with her, this would have never happened. He put his arms around her. "Let's go" he said softly. Maria nodded and got up, still having her head on his chest.

They walked back to the hotel without saying a word. He took her to her room. He sat down on the bed with her, and let her cuddle up to him. Kelly wasn't there for the night; she went to  
her parent's house for the day.

He held her really close, while she cried silently. He stroked her hair and said "I'm sorry ria" and sighed.

"If it wasn't for me, this would have never happened. I feel so terrible" he said. He felt like shit. He hated to see her in this state. He never saw her like this and never wanted to see her like this.

Maria looked up at him. "thanks for being there, if you weren't, god knows what would have happen-" she said crying louder.

"Hey, nothing was gunna happen to you, cause I'm always gunna be there for you" he said looking in her eyes and stroking her cheek. " im just so sorry, about everything. I didn't mean anything at the ice cream shop, I was messing with ya, and I feel horrible bout it. And im sorry I couldn't beat the living hell outta those fuckers."

She looked in his eyes; he looked into her green sparkling eyes. He slowly leaned in and kissed her slowly and softly.

**OMG OMG :) hope you guys like it. **

**its getting INTENSEE ;)**

**nd dont forget to review/comment my lovess 3 **


	14. ignored?

It was morning and Randy hadn't left the room. He was on the floor leaning on the bed holding Maria's hand. Maria was sound asleep on the bed. Her eyes slowly started to open. She flicked her eyes a couple of times and yawned, she saw Randy on the side and smiled, but her smile soon faded, as she recalled last night. She moved closer to him, just staring at him. She thought about the kiss they shared last night. In her mind, she thought he did it to make her feel better, safer. She sighed; she wished he would do it, because he wanted to do it. She leaned forward, slowly removing her hand that was under his. Making him open his eyes slowly. He looked around, and saw her getting up.

"Hey" he said softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey" Maria said turning to him.

He got up and sat next to her on the bed.

"You sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said smiling. "But you probably didn't" she chuckled.

He chuckled. "ahh don't worry about me, it was actually pretty comfy down there." he slowly put his hand on top of hers and smiled.

She smiled slightly but removed her hand and got up off the bed.

He sat there confused.

She went inside her bathroom, closing the door.

He just sat there confused. He got up, and went near the bathroom door. He heard her turn the sink on and heard her brushing her teeth.

"uhm, alright ria, I'll see you later then" he said a lil hurt.

There was no response, so he sighed and walked out the door.

Maria on the other end felt terrible doing that to him. But she had to, she didnt want it to end like this. She had water in her eyes. She didn't want him to pretend to like her just so she'll forget about yesterday's incident.

Now let's go to randy, walking to his hotel room.

Randy's POV  
what the hell just happened? I guess she just wants to be friends. I knew I should've never kissed her yesterday. FML. Now she's never gunna look at me the same way. If she doesn't want a relationship, it's alright with me. I can't lose the friendship I have with her. It's something special, and I don't want to lose it. He sighed, and his heart hurt.

XXXX-XXXX  
Let's go to John and Mickie back home; who are enjoying their time eating dinner at a restaurant.

"So, talked to Maria lately?" John asked, talking a bite of his roast chicken.

"yeah, but 2 days ago, I hate her, she's having so much fun vacationing" she said chuckling.

"Yeah, randy's extra excited" he said looking down and laughing. "He so likes her."

She chuckled. "Who wouldn't like Maria?"

"yeah, she's a pretty interesting person" he said chuckling remembering the prank they pulled on him

"yeah, she is, I miss her" she said looking at him.

"I miss her too, but there are only a couple of days till we go there, to have a little vacation for ourselves" he said winking at her.

She giggled. He put his hands on top of hers "I love you"

she smiled. "I love you more"

"impossible" he said as he leaned over the table and pecked her lips.

XXXXXX-XXXX  
randy hadn't heard of Maria for the whole day. He saw her in the lobby before, and when he waved at her, she looked at him, and didn't say anything and left. He shook it off, and thought she didn't see him. He wanted to see her. So he went over to her room, to see how she was doing. He walked over to her hotel door, and noticed it was open. He opened it fully and said

"Maria? Anyone here " he said,looking around.

"Hey" Kelly said.

"Oh hey" he said walking inside and sitting beside her. "Where's Maria?" he said looking at her.

"Ohhh, she went over to Mel's for a while. she didnt tell you? idk. Ria's not herself today. Did anything happen between you guys?" she asked.

Did Kelly know, he thought. "uh, no nothing happened" he said looking down.

"You sure right? Cuz when I asked about you, she didn't say anything" she said.

"Oh?" he said a lil hurt. "Nothing happened though, dont worry" he said faking a smile.

"oh okay" she said looking in his eyes, knowing he was lying.

**Sorry its short!**

**what you guys think? Coomment ppl ;)**


	15. The truthh

It was the next day, and everyone was busy with wwe events; either going to a houseshow, autographing for fans, taking interviews over the radio or something major. Things were hectic since summerslam was almost here. Randy, had to go to a interview that he had with Maria, Melina, and John M. Lets go to Randy, who just came back.

Randy's POV

I thought it would have been a fun day, to be with her. But instead, she didnt really talk to me as I expected. She said hi and everything, but she spent most of the day with Melina and John. She wasnt herself; but i couldnt blame her, i mean after what happened between us, I knew things werent going to be the same. but why? why cant she tell me that she just wants to be friends. That she didnt feel anything when we kissed, like how i felt that spark. Why cant she look me in the eye? Why cant she talk to me reguraly You know what, I'm going to go find out the truth.

He went over to her room, and knocked on the door. A few seconds of waiting and Kelly opened the door.

She smiled brightly, "heyy" she said.

"hey" he said forcing a smile. "is Maria here?"

"uh no, she's not here." she said back.

"ohh, well do you know where she is" he said wanting to know so badly, she could see it in his eyes.

Kelly sighed. "you know what, I'm sorry ria, okay she's out on the beach for a walk, she told me not to tell you, but I did, you gotta go fix things, cuz I know everythings not alright."

"thanks Kelly, I owe you big time" he said as he ran off to go find her.

About a couple of minutes later, he ran to the beach which was a block or two away from their hotel. It was about 8 o clock, the weather became cool and windy. He ran to the beach and started looking around to find her. The beach was totally deserted, he couldn't see a single soul there. He walked over closer to the water, and noticed Maria sitting down, watching the waves crash along the shore. He took a deep breath and approached here. It was the day to find out the truth, he was going to tell her his feelings, even though she didn't feel the same way. He walked closer to her, without saying a word and sat down next to her.

She didn't turn to him, but knew he was there.

"Randy, I'm not in the mood right now" she said looking straight.

"well I'm not either" he said looking at her. "but can you just talk to me"

she didn't respond. She kept looking straight and not at him.

"first look at me" he said. "tell me what's wrong, was it something I did?"

"randy, I really don't wanna talk" she said annoyed.

"but I wanna talk to you" he said serious.

"but I dnt wan-" she said as he cut her off.

"I'm gunna make you talk to me" he said, looking at her with a straight face. He had enough of everthing, and was going to find out the truth today.

"just leave me alone" she said getting up, and walking off.

"noo" he said as he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

She had enough of it now. "OKAY, you wanna know the truth?" she said angered/pissed/mad. "I really like you, and I know that you don't like me" she said having water in her eyes."When you kissed me the other day, I had a million sparks in me, and I know you had none. You did it just for the moment to make me feel better, not cuz you wanted to" she yelled with mixed emotions in her. "I don't want you to do all this and pretend to like me. Cuz you have no idea how much it hurts me." she said, crying through everything. "To know you're only faking and it's all a lie. And that you-"

He cut her off by grabbing her waist and crashing his lips against hers. He kissed her with all his passion, and she kissed back. He pulled back slowly and put his head against hers. He wiped her tears, and said " who said that I was lieing or pretending? Who said that I didn't have sparks when we kissed. Cuz I had a Billion. Who said I didn't like you. Cuz I sure do" he said smiling. "your the best thing that's happened to me. You have no idea how heartbroken I was, when you ignored the hell outta me, like today? Your the girl that made me smile through my worst. The girl that taught me to love life. The girl I eventually fell for. It took just a couple of months for me to fall for you. We have so much in common, and we have soo much to still learn about each other. All the times we spent together, was the best moments in my life. You are amazing, Beautiful, smart, and fiesty" he said smiling.

She smiled and sniffled.

He laughed, "your the girl I wanna be with, but am I the guy you wanna be with?"

She smiled, looking in his eyes. His blue ones looked into her green ones. "more than ever". She leaned in and kissed him. He smiled and spung her around, making her giggle. He finally had the girl of his dreams, and she had the guy of her dreams.

**Sooorry for the delay guys. But its here! hopee you guys like itt  
Tell me what you think by commenting :D this might be the ending, im still not sure yet. It probably is.  
But dw Im going to do another series, with this couple again ;P**


End file.
